A Visit to Diagon Alley
by JerseyJim
Summary: Harry visits Diagon Alley and Weasley Wizard Wheezes to talk to Ron about their future.


**A Visit to Diagon Alley**

**by JerseyJim**

Walking down Charing Cross Road he spotted the old sign for the Leaky Cauldron as it seemed to appear from nothing. Muggles dashed about noticing nothing and enjoying the last few days of summer. He entered the Leaky Cauldron which was quite full of witches and wizards, especially for an ordinary afternoon. Tom, the barman, looked up and beamed as he walked around the bar.

"Harry Potter! It's so good to see you.", said Tom, shaking Harry's hand vigorously. The other patrons were whispering and smiling at them.

"Thanks Tom.", Harry said quietly. Harry could see some of the patrons getting up from the tables and wished to move on quickly. He did not want to spend the next hour shaking hands and having them buy him drinks. It had been over a year since the Battle of Hogwarts and life had become relatively normal for Harry. However, he was still very famous and Harry never liked being a celebrity. Harry pointed in the direction of the back alley and Tom nodded his understanding. Harry quickly walked to the brick wall, tapped it with his wand and entered Diagon Alley when the portal was opened.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his VI hat. VI was a private joke. It was his Visible Invisibility Hat, an old pointed wizard's cap. It was not magical in any way but was so large, floppy and shabby looking that when he wore it, his head, scar and half his glasses were concealed. It helped Harry to be anonymous in crowds. Harry proceeded away from the portal as it resealed itself.

Just like the Leaky Cauldren, Diagon Alley was crowded and bustling. Wizarding life without Voldemort was much more social and energetic. People who spent the dark days hiding in their homes were now out and about enjoying the society of fellow wizards. Harry thought the Wizarding World would settle down to the old routine but the post-Voldemort enthusiasm was still evident.

The shops were all busy and thriving. As he passed Flourish and Blotts Harry spotted two children gripping their Hogwarts book lists and talking excitedly to a smiling witch, obviously their mother. Harry recalled his first visit to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and smiled himself. It seemed like a century ago in another person's life. Other students were dashing about with arms full of books, cauldrons, robes and the occasional broom. Harry stepped back into a nook, so people wouldn't notice him, and watched the young Hogwarts students for a couple of minutes. Hogwarts came shockingly close to being destroyed over the last few years. Harry felt warm relief remembering the hundreds of Hogwarts supporters who rallied to defend the school they loved and respected. Many friends and family were lost but Hogwarts and the ideas it stands for survive. In a week, the Hogwarts Express will take these students North and the tradition will continue.

Releasing himself from his wool gathering, Harry continued down the street to Number 93. Harry had exchanged owls with George and Ron almost weekly but hadn't visited Weasley Wizard Wheezes since last Christmas. Since then they had apparently expanded to renting the spaces on either side of Number 93 and the store looked like the most prosperous establishment in Diagon Alley. Many windows were full of all manner of jokes, novelties, gags and games, but other windows displayed gifts, artwork, exotic clothing and unusual gadgets. Harry often saw full page ads in the Daily Prophet for Weasley Wizard Wheezes now just abbreviated to "WWW" with their own logo of animated exploding letters. Business, thought a pleased Harry, must be good. Giving Fred and George his 1000 galleon Triwizard prize, to start this joke shop, was one of the best decisions Harry had ever made.

Keeping his hat low on his face, Harry went into WWW and looked around. The shop was packed as always with customers. Several shop assistants were racing around pointing out products, bringing stacks of boxes from the back and collecting fistfuls of galleons. Half the customers were kids and students who looked thrilled with fantasies of fun and mischief as they perused the variety of dung bombs, transfiguration sweets, daydream charms and a hundred other joke products. Interestingly the other half of the customers were adults, mostly respectable looking, who were lined up to buy the new gifts and art on offer. One couple was paying for the ugliest and most absurd painting Harry had ever seen. It may have been a portrait of someone but looked more like troll sick on top of a virulent fungus. The image moved ever so slightly, breathing in and out. What really shook Harry was the price tag, 750 galleons! The couple couldn't wait to pay up and be the proud owners of whatever pollution was on the canvas.

"Oi!" said a familiar voice from behind. Harry turned and saw George smiling at him and shaking his hand painfully fast. George eyed Harry's VI hat and smirked. "You still wearing that silly hat? You're not as incognito as you think, mate!", said George fondly. He added, seeing Harry looking around, "Ron is nose to the grindstone, I'll take you there.". Harry had a rush of somewhat sad thoughts. Since The Battle, Harry and Ron have seen each other only 4 times. Ron came directly to WWW to help George and mourn the loss of Fred together. Harry helped with the rebuilding of Hogwarts and now works for Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry wished they could see each other more often.

Harry followed George past the customers, behind a counter and opened a door in the back. They entered a roomy office with two ornate desks, a sitting area and a wall of file cabinets. Sitting at the far desk was Ron Weasley hunched over a large parchment he was reading while taking notes on another parchment. His desk was crowded with letters, forms, ledgers and books but was fairly orderly. Ron looked up.

"Harry!", Ron squealed, and he ran around his desk and hugged Harry warmly. "You haven't been to Diagon is a long while.", Ron said, as they sat down on some comfortable chairs in the sitting area. George smiled and left the office.

"No.", Harry said, "Not since last Christmas. I was shopping for presents before visiting you guys at The Burrow." The Weasley's home was one of Harry's favorite places on Earth. Now that they all were free of Voldemort, the last Christmas at The Burrow was his best visit so far. Ginny was there on holiday from her last year at Hogwarts and Harry couldn't stop smiling at her.

Harry and Ron chatted animatedly, catching up on the gossip and news. Hermione finished her postponed 7th year along with Neville and achieved 9 "Outstandings" on her N.E.W.T.'s. "The week she was waiting for her N.E.W.T. results was the longest week of my life!", laughed Ron. "Hermione was visiting The Burrow but I had to work here. She was driving my mom crazy asking about owls every 10 minutes. Mom wrote me and said to come home and take care of Hermione or she would put Hermione in a vanishing cabinet!". Harry laughed. Hermione, the most brilliant Hogwarts student in a generation, was notoriously insecure about her tests and grades.

"I see WWW is bigger than ever.", said Harry. "I noticed you are now selling expensive gifts and artwork. You guys just sold a really ugly painting for 750 galleons. I'm amazed!", he continued.

Ron laughed and was very pleased with himself. "That was Hermione's idea, originally." said Ron. "She has never stopped her SPEW campaign for elf emancipation but has finally realized that most elves are terrified of being set free. I told her about the painting Dobby gave you that Christmas and she got a new idea."

Harry was confused for a second but remembered the weird portrait Dobby made himself of his friend, Harry Potter. Then, thinking about the painting just sold, it dawned on Harry what Ron meant. "Do you mean that outrageously overpriced painting was made...by a house-elf?", asked Harry with a look of incredulity.

"Yep!", said Ron, grinning widely. "Hermione visits the house-elves at Hogwarts regularly. Instead of trying to force them to be free, she got them to try other skills. Sort of on-the-side. Dobby's example as an artist inspired some elves to do drawings and paintings. The results, in my opinion, were horrible. However, Hermione insisted we try to sell them at WWW to raise money for SPEW and give back some gold to the elves, in spite of themselves. George and I reluctantly agreed thinking that, at the very least, the awful paintings would be a laugh around the shop. We were so wrong. The Hogwarts house-elves became mildly famous when they helped defend the Castle at the Battle of Hogwarts. When we put their paintings up for sale, a sort of cult was created. They were being snatched up as fast as the elves could make them. The ugliness and non-wizardness of the elf art is now a craze. The prices skyrocketed and we still can't keep them on the shelves. The Hogwarts house-elves don't know it but they now own over 25,000 galleons in a trust account Hermione set up at Gringott's!"

Harry was dumbstruck. Every encounter he had with house-elves seemed to reveal more mysteries about elves and other intelligent magical creatures. And it was so typical of Hermione to find a way to help house-elves without their full consent. Even more typical is her ability to make such a success of her plans.

"The painting you saw? The 750 galleon one?", Ron said. Harry nodded. "That was by our most popular artist, Kreacher.", Ron said with a broad smile. Harry was, once again, at a loss for words. Harry was technically Kreacher's master but Harry had asked Kreacher to work at Hogwarts rather than Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry was living at 12 Grimmauld Place now and knew that Kreacher sneaked back twice a week, when Harry wasn't home, to clean and do laundry. Kreacher also sent breakfast and dinner from Hogwarts to Harry's table every day. This was such a convenience and Kreacher was so pleased to help him that Harry swallowed his guilt and let it continue. However, this was the first Harry heard that Kreacher was also a much sought after artist.

"I'm amazed.", said Harry, finally. "I should know by now to never underestimate elves."

"Hermione would be very pleased to hear you say that. I think we can both admit to being occasionally annoyed by her SPEW cause when we were at Hogwarts." said Ron. Harry nodded with a touch of embarrassment. Ron continued, "However after all the events of last year I really believe Hermione is on the right path. We need to share our world with all intelligent creatures and treat them with respect."

"Absolutely right!", nodded Harry with genuine conviction. Harry's friend, Dobby, was a free elf who gave his life saving Harry and his other friends from Voldemort. Their rescue on that terrible night was possible because Voldemort never took elves and their magic seriously.

Ron waved his wand and summoned an old bottle of aged mead from one of his filing cabinets. Glasses appeared and as Ron poured one for each of them, Harry sat up straight and changed topics.

"You know that I am working in the Auror Office as a sort of consultant.", Harry said. Ron nodded but looked questioningly as Harry continued. "The Office is in bad shape. Many aurors have been sacked or imprisoned for their collaboration with Death Eaters while Pius Thicknesse was the Minister, under Voldemort's imperius control. Most of the aurors that remain are demoralized and embarrassed that they were not more helpful defeating Voldemort and his followers. Kingsley Shacklebolt hired me to find out where things stand in the Auror Office and to offer suggestions. I have to admit, I don't know what I am doing and told Kingsley exactly that. He suggested that I qualify as an auror myself."

"That's great Harry!", Ron exclaimed. "You always wanted to be an auror and I can't think of a better person for the job." Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Ron.", Harry said. He continued, "There are two plans I am considering. Kingsley is insistent that all Ministry departments, including the Auror Office, maintain their traditional standards. I agree, there is no room for amateurs or unqualified aurors when we have to detect and defeat Dark Magic. My problem is that I never attended my 7th year at Hogwarts and never took my N.E.W.T.'s. The Auror Office requires 5 "Outstanding" N.E.W.T.'s followed by 3 years of additional training and study. I had a long meeting with Griselda Marchbanks of the Wizarding Examinations Authority. I explained that returning to Hogwarts full time for my final year would be disruptive to the school. A 19 year celebrity living in Gryffindor Tower with the first years would not help their education."

"No, I can see that...", said Ron, smirking at Harry.

Harry went on, "Professor Marchbanks understands that we spent our original 7th year hunting horcruxes, hallows and on the run from Voldemort. She has agreed to credit me for that year calling it 'Field Studies'." Ron laughed. Of all the ways one could describe that year, schoolwork does not immediately to mind.

"However, " Harry continued, "Professor Marchbanks insists that I take my N.E.W.T's. She told me that I can take them whenever I am ready and her staff will help. My plan is to spend the next year learning what I can in the Auror Office and to hit the books again. Professor Marchbanks must of sent an owl to Hogwarts because Professor McGonagall heard of my plans and insists on tutoring me in her spare time."

"Wow!", said Ron. "She is the Headmistress, her time must be very valuable."

"Yes.", said Harry, blushing. "I had almost forgotten her promise. In our 5th year she vowed to Umbridge to help me become an auror." Ron remembered. "Anyway,", Harry went on, "I am going to do it." Harry leaned back and took a sip of mead.

Ron said, "Hey, mate, I'm impressed! Sounds like a lot of work but after living rough for a year hiding from Death Eaters I guess everything else is easy!". Harry grinned. After a brief pause Ron said, "You mentioned two plans, that was one. What is the 'other' plan?"

"Well...", Harry said tentatively. Ron's eyes narrowed. Harry spoke again, "I want you to qualify as well and join me in the Auror Office." Harry took another sip of mead and studied Ron's expression. Ron, for his part, was not shocked or visibly upset. A short pause fell between them.

"Really?", Ron finally said. "I mean, I used to think about being a auror but we sort of got sidetracked fighting you-know-who." Harry smiled at Ron's continued superstition with Voldemort's name. Ron continued, "I do have a job as you can see and I'm actually pretty good at it. I admit George is the idea man but I keep the administrative wheels greased."

Harry smiled and spoke again, "I know and I'm impressed with how well WWW is doing . This is not a decision you have to make right away. You can continue here at WWW while studying for your N.E.W.T.'s. I imagine working with George you are already a master at potions and charms." Ron nodded proudly.

Harry got a bit more serious. He continued, "As I said, there is a lot to fix all around the Ministry. After the way we were treated by Fudge, Umbridge, Scrimgeour, Thicknesse and the rest, I was ready to say good riddance to the whole lot. Corrupt, lazy, power mad and self serving. Who needs a Ministry like that? But Kingsley told me something that makes sense. If the Auror Office stays weak and corrupt, another Voldemort will rise up. Moody was right, 'Constant Vigilance' against dark wizards is vital and we need aurors up to the task. I don't know if I can actually make a difference but I do know one thing for certain. You and I together would be 10 times more effective. Like I say, no decision needed yet. Just think about it."

Ron was blushing and breathing deeply. Finally he spoke, "It's a lot to think about, Harry, but I promise to think seriously. I might want to get some advice."

Harry smiled, "Of course, Hermione is a great advisor!" Ron blushed again.

They both finished their meads and stood up. Ron waved his wand and cleared the bottle and glasses. "Don't work too hard.", Harry said pointing to Ron's crowded desk. Ron grinned but Harry felt that Ron actually worked very hard for WWW. They hugged again and Ron walked Harry back into the main shop floor. Harry pulled out his VI hat, put it on and pursed his lips when Ron howled with laughter. "I can't believe you are still using that grotty thing!", Ron sniggered. "It makes the Sorting Hat look posh!"

Undeterred, Harry pulled the brim over his forehead. George came over and shook his hand saying, "So long Harry. Here's a parting gift." George handed Harry a small box with a picture of a flame on the outside. "Muggle matches." explained George. "One of our line of Muggle Miracle products. Sometimes magic is just not enough." "Thanks...", said Harry warily, "for what?" Harry asked waving the box of matches. George walked Harry toward the front door. "'For what' you ask?", said George, "To burn your hat, of course."


End file.
